


Intermission Static

by nachtmaredoll



Series: An Expression of the Heart [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll
Summary: Cloud has left for the Shinra Infantry with the ultimate goal of becoming a SOLDIER, while Andrea keeps working and running his beloved Inn.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: An Expression of the Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065266
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	1. October

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and fluffy; but these two exist on a roller coaster so... who knows?

**_Cloud_ **

**Cloud:** I got in!

_(14:00)_

**Andrea:** Congratulations, doll!

_(14:10)_

**Cloud:** I miss you! _[_ _image attached]  
__(14:13)_

 **Andrea:** 🥰 Look at you in a

cadet uniform!  
_(14:15)_

 **Cloud:** Yeah yeah yeah.

_(14:16)_

_  
_**Cloud:** I’m on leave this weekend!  
I can come see you!

_(14:16)_

**Andrea:** 😍 ❤️ 💕

_(14:17)_

**Cloud:** 😒  
_(14:17)_

 **Cloud:** You are absolutely

ridiculous, Andrea  
_(14:17)_

 **Andrea:** You love me despite it  
_(14:18)_

 **Cloud:** I neither confirm or deny

_(14:18)_

**Cloud:** Is there a big show

or can I steal you Friday?

_(14:18)_

**Andrea:** I’m all yours! 💝

_(14:19)_


	2. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea should live in bubble wrap, but Cloud is still excited to be home on leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet but fluffy.

**_Andrea  
_** ****

**Andrea:** You’re going to

be mad at me 😔

_(01:00)_

**Andrea:** I aggravated that old injury.

I’m fine but… I can’t meet

you at the station in the morning,

or go walking. _[image attached]_

_(01:02)_

**Cloud:** Are you ok?  
What happened?

_(01:10)_

**Cloud:** I’ll just babysit you

again.

_(01:11)_

**Andrea:** I’m not an invalid,

Cloud. 

_(01:11)_

**Cloud:** Could’ve fooled me.

_(01:12)_

**Andrea:** Why are you

so mean to me? 🥺 

_(01:12)_

**Cloud:** Why do you need to

be wrapped in bubble wrap?

_(01:13)_

**Cloud:** You are terribly lucky

that I adore you.

_(01:18)_

**Andrea: ...**

**Andrea: …**

**Andrea:** I really am.   
I’ll see you in the afternoon?

_(01:20)_

**Cloud:** Of course.

_(01:20)_

**Cloud:** Wouldn’t miss going

home for a week for anything. 

_(01:21)_

**Andrea:** Can’t wait. Goodnight, doll.

_(01:21)_

**Andrea:** See you soon.

_(01:22)_

**Cloud:** Nite.

_(01:22)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud said cute things and broke Andrea’s brain.


	3. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December sadness, confusion and bittersweet things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is always set?

**_Genesis  
_** ****

**Genesis:** I’m leaving Shinra.

_(04:50)_

**Andrea:** What in Gaia’s name are you

talking about?  
 _(07:03)_

 **Genesis:** I left. That’s all you need  
to know. 💋 Andi. Take care.

_(08:32)_

**Andrea:** Gen? WTF are you

talking about?  
 _(failed to send 08:33)_

* * *

**_Andrea Rhodea  
  
_ **

**Andrea:** Why did I just get a  
message from Genesis that

he’s left Shinra?

_(08:35)_

**Sephiroth:** He resigned.

Left the military and the company.

_(08:36)  
_ **Sephiroth: …**

**Sephiroth: …**

**Sephiroth:** Angeal isn’t taking it well.  
 _(08:50)_

 **Andrea:** How are you coping?

_(08:52)_

**Sephiroth:** I am keeping busy.

I have to go.  
 _(08:55)_

* * *

**_Cloud_ **

**Cloud: …  
** **Cloud: …**

**Cloud: …**

**Cloud:** Can I come home?  
 _(10:02)_

**Andrea: …  
** **Andrea: …**

**Andrea: …  
** **Andrea:** Always, Cloud.

_(10:08)_

**Cloud:** I’ll see you soon.  
 _(10:10)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea really just might break over Cloud’s soft moments.


	4. December/January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa’s brain breaks. Cute things.

**_Tifa Lockhart (?)_ **

**Tifa:** Hey Cloud!   
I finally got a phone!

Service is touch-and-go, but hi!!!!

Happy New Years! Xoxo 🎆🎆

_(20:00)_

**Cloud:** I see that. It’ll make things

easier to plan your move.

_(20:25)_

**Tifa:** What are you up to? 

Ooo! Are you going to watch

the fireworks?

_(20:28)_

**Cloud:** We might

_(20:30)_

**Tifa:** “We”?

_(20:35)_

**Cloud:** Andrea and I

_[image attached]_

_(20:45)_

**Tifa: …**

**Tifa: …**

**Tifa:** I didn’t know you were

talking to Andrea? You

never said…

_(20:48)_

**Tifa:** 😱 😳 YOU'RE DOLLED UP!!!

_(20:58)_

**Cloud:** Yeah… I allowed Syd and

the girls to dress me up. 

Didn’t tell him I was on leave,

either. It was a surprise for Andrea.

_(21:03)_

**Cloud:** This one is actually the

first one that they put me in.

I also have a blue one.

That one involves a pastel wig.

_(21:04)_

**Tifa: …**

**Tifa: …**

**Tifa: …**

**Tifa:** Can I ask what is

between you and Andrea?

You’re 15. 

_(21:10)_

**Cloud:** Andrea just means

a lot to me. 

G2G; show is starting.

_(21:12)_

**Tifa:** 😱 

_(21:13)_

**_fifteen missed calls from Tifa Lockhart_ ** **_  
_** **_fifty unread text messages from Tifa Lockhart_ **

**_(00:05)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a quite a few (about twenty short) chapters planned for this part, and then part 5 will pick up in normal format and fully forward again. 
> 
> Also: Yule is going on, so: Happy Holidays to everyone! (No matter what you celebrate!)


	5. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month of romance, and a plan to see Loveless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syd ships it.

☁️  **_Cloud_ ** ☁️ 

**Cloud:** Hey Syd?

I was thinking of surprising

Andrea this weekend. Will

you help me?

_ (13:15) _

**Syd:** The girls and I will

do whatever you wish!

😚 🤗 

_ (13:20) _

**Syd:** What are you thinking?

_ (13:20) _

**Cloud:** I know there’s a

“Romance Eternal” show, but I

was wondering if Andrea

could be convinced not to

participate?

_ (13:25) _

**Syd:** It would take some

doing. Including dancers

and blocking.

What are you planning?

_ (13:28) _

**Cloud:** I want to take him to see

“Loveless”; won a radio lotto.

He said he’s never been.

_ (13:30) _

**Syd:** Aww! Cloud!

Andi will love it!

Leave the planning to me!

Jules will gladly take center.

_ (13:32) _

**Cloud:** Thank you, Syd.

_ (13:33) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will actually be shorter than I thought because my math was off, but that’s fixed now.


	6. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa gets protective, Cloud gets defensive and these two *still* suck at communicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t read this as Tifa bashing, because I love her. But these two don’t always talk out things, Cloud is prone to hiding from her (and himself), and they’re still physically teenagers.

**_Tifa_ **

**Tifa:** I’ll be leaving for 

Midgar this week!

I’ll text you updates.

_ (11:06) _

**Cloud:** I’ll see you then.

_ (15:23) _

**Tifa:** What have you been

up to all day? How’s training

going?

_ (15:25) _

**Cloud:** Work is good.

At Jules’ Gym w/Andrea.

G2G, the brothers

are calling for me.

_ (15:30) _

**Tifa:** What’s between you

two anyways?

_ (15:31) _

**Cloud:** Nm.

He just gets me. Ttyl.

_ (15:32) _

**Tifa:** Cloud? I’ll hurt him

if he hurts you. 😠 

_ (15:33) _

**Cloud:** Try it.

_ (15:34) _

**_conversation muted until turned back on_ **

**_(15:35)_ **

**_ten missed calls from Tifa_ **

**_thirty unread messages from Tifa_ **

**_(00:40)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters left!


	7. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April brings rain and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety, rushing around and mixed feelings of sadness and stress.

**_Sephiroth_ **

**Sephiroth:** Zackary? 

Have you heard or seen

Angeal today? He didn’t report

in, and no messages will send.

_(08:00)_

**Zack: …**

**Zack: …**

**Zack: …**

* * *

**_Aerith Gainsborough (?)_ **

**Aerith:** Zack is with me.

Um, I’m his girlfriend. 

Angeal went AWOL. 

It was a really bad fight. 

We’re in the Sector 5 Undercity

church.

_(08:10)_

**Sephiroth:** Oh.

**Sephiroth: …**

**Sephiroth: …**

**Sephiroth:** I… see. Did Angeal say

why?

Is Zack alright?

_(08:16)_

**Aerith:** He’s hurt. Physically

and mentally. I… 

I think you need that explanation

in-person.

_(08:17)_

**Sephiroth:** I’ll be there soon.

_(08:17)_

* * *

**_Silver General_ **

**Sephiroth:** Am I a bad friend?

Am I worth nothing?

Can I steal you?

Would Andrea mind?

Please reply ASAP.

_(09:45)_

**Syd:** You are a darling!

Why are you asking that?

What’s wrong?

Wru?

_(09:46)_

**Sephiroth:** Old Sector 5 Church

_(09:47)_

* * *

**_Tifa_ **

**Tifa:** Cloud? Is it true?

Commanders Rhapsados

and Hewley went AWOL?

_(09:47)_

**Cloud:** Commander Rhasodos

resigned back in December.

Angeal has gone AWOL.

Sephiroth and Zack aren’t

doing well.

_(09:50)_

**Cloud:** I’ll pick you up at the main

Midgar entrance at 13:00.

We’ll go visit Aerith.

_(09:52)_

**Tifa:** Are you okay?

_(09:53)_

**Cloud:** Just scared. Anxious.

Roche is letting me

drive his beautiful beast of a bike

to distract myself from it.

I’ll introduce you

later.

Ttyl.

_(09:55)_

* * *

**_Bossman Fair_ **

**Zack:** Hey Roche, keep Cloud

calm for me?

I’m not doing well.

_(09:56)_

**Roche:** Way ahead of you

Got Cloud on my baby girl

I’m so jealous of his bf 

_[image attached]_

_(09:57)_

**Zack:** You’re letting him

ride your bike?

Why are you jealous of his

best friend?

_(10:00)_

**Roche:** bf=boyfriend

bc he’s poetry in motion

pushes past the redline

_(10:02)_

**Zack:** o.o What?!

Actually, later. I don’t

have the energy.

_(10:03)_

* * *

**_Reno_ **

**Reno:** Yo, Andi

Idk what u may know

But Hewley is AWOL

Gettin sent after him

Sry yo

_(10:03)_

**Andrea:** I’ve heard.

Be careful.

_(10:05)_

* * *

**_Andrea_ **🐝 

**Andrea:** Aerith? 

What’s going on?

Do you know anything?

_(10:06)_

**Aerith:** Some things just

won’t change

I don’t know what happened

Please just keep Cloud safe.

🙏🏻 

_(10:08)_

**Andrea:** Always will. 

_(10:08)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small part of me will always hate Angeal for how poorly he handled literally everything in Crisis Core.


	8. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa insists on that conversation with Cloud about Andrea, Cloud asks Syd for some help concerning planning for Andrea’s birthday and Andrea gets a tad bit annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the Tifa & Cloud conversation, “Something to Talk About” by Bonnie Raitt came on the radio and it’s so apropos.

**_☁️ Cloud ☁️_ **

**Cloud:** Hey Syd, when’s

Andrea’s birthday?

_ (09:23) _

**Syd:** June.

The day we dolled you

up in red, sweetie.

_ (09:58) _

**Cloud: …**

**Cloud: …**

**Cloud: …**

**Cloud:** He… “worked” on

his birthday?

_ (10:15) _

**Syd:** Yeah…

It was part of why he was

so stressed; he’d wanted

to spend the day w/fam. Us,

Jules, the boys & you.

_ (10:28) _

**Syd:** But that was then.

This is now.

Are you planning something?

Do you need our help?

_ (10:29) _

**Cloud:** Right. 

Yeah, I want to get him

topside for the day.

Whole day.

_ (10:35) _

**Syd:** Well, Andi usually does

a show for his bday. But…

We could start convincing

him now. Jules could take

center again, if you’re needing

Andi all day.

What are you planning?

_ (10:38) _

**Cloud:** Can’t tell you.

Surprise. 

Please ask Jules? 

_ (10:40) _

**Syd:** Aww. Boo.

I’ll do everything. 

Don’t you worry.

_ (10:42) _

* * *

**_Tifa_ **

**Tifa:** Cloud? We really need

to talk about Andrea.

_ (11:23) _

**Cloud:** What’s there to

talk about?

_ (11:25) _

**Tifa:** Well, I’ve met him now.

Properly. And so…

I’m not so…

_ (11:26) _

**Cloud:** Unnecessarily punchy?

_ (11:27) _

**Tifa:** Yeah. That.

_ (11:28) _

**Tifa:** And, yes, I really love

Jules’ & the boys.

Andrea is in a lot.

He’s… calm and calming

when not being showy.

_ (11:30) _

**Cloud:** He’s always calming.

_ (11:31) _

**Tifa:** o.o

He’s really not. 

But, that’s what I want

to talk to you about.

_ (11:33) _

**Cloud:** I’m in the Undercity

garage with Roche. If you want

to really discuss this. 

Sector 8 Undercity.

_ (11:38) _

**Tifa:** Roche?

I… yeah. 

It’s probably better

face-to-face.

_ (11:40) _

**Tifa:** But, are you sure?

Isn’t he a SOLDIER recruit?

_ (11:42) _

**Cloud:** Infantry like me.

Zack is our mentor.

Think “blonde Reno” but add in

“glued to his motorcycle” and

you’ve got the outer shell of

Roche.

_ (11:45) _

**Tifa:** No I mean

_ (11:46) _

**Cloud:** I know what you mean.

He knows about my feelings for

Andrea. He fully enjoys

teasing me for it.

I’ll see you soon.

_ (11:48) _

* * *

**_Tifa_ **

**Tifa:** Aerith? 

I know you have your memories.

I know you saw more of Andrea

and Cloud last time. 

Am I, worried over Cloud

for no reason?

Andrea just… Idky but

he unsettles me.

_ (14:06) _

**Tifa:** I just spoke to Cloud.

He said he has a crush. 

But I think it’s deeper than that.

And… idk.

Can I come visit you?

_ (14:07) _

**Aerith:** Aww. I’m glad he told

you finally. 

I saw their dance together.

It was breathtaking and amazing.

Cloud… settled. Hm.

I’m not sure if that’s the right word.

But Cloud was perfectly content

in Andi’s arms on the last part.

_ (14:10) _

**Aerith:** I’m at home gardening.

_ (14:11) _

**Aerith:** Andi won’t hurt Cloud.

I can ease that worry for you now.

_ (14:12) _

* * *

🖤  **Andi** 🖤 

**Andi:** Syd. 

What are you planning?

Jules just said he’s taking

center on my birthday?

I always do a show.

Syd!

SYD!!!!

ANSWER ME!

_ (15:22) _

**Syd:** Don’t you worry your

pretty little head, Andi.

😉 😘 

_ (15:58) _

**Andi:** SYD!

I will not be kept out

of the goings-on of my

own business!

Syd!

_ (16:00) _

**Andi:** Syd!

_ (16:26) _

**_conversation muted until turned back on_ **

**_six missed calls from Queen Andi_ **

**_100+ missed messages from Queen Andi_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is so annoyed and confused. Hehe.


	9. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Andrea’s Birthday! Sweet things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules ships it.

**_Cloud_ **

**Cloud:** Don’t stay up too late

_(22:10)_

**Andrea:** Why?

_(22:15)_

**Cloud:** Just don’t

_(22:16)_

**Cloud:** Goodnight, Andrea

_(22:17)_

**Andrea:** Sweet dreams, Cloud

_(22:19)_

* * *

**_Jules_ **

**Jules:** Happy Birthday Andi!

🎂😘🎉🎊🥳

_(08:00)_

**Jules:** Enjoying your day off?

😉 😘 😚 😇 

_(08:01)_

**Andrea:** I. Love. You. 

♥️ 💕 💝 

_(08:05)_

**Andrea:** I hate being up this early.

But I love you.

Don’t tell Syd I’m happy. 

He’ll preen.

_(08:06)_

**Jules:** What did Cloud plan?

_(08:10)_

**Andrea:** He has a

motorcycle!

I’m in love!

_[image attached]_

_(08:13)_

**Jules:** With Cloud?

Or the bike?

_(08:14)_

**Jules:** 😳 It’s your colors!

I ❤️ it!

_(08:16)_

**Andrea:** Both?

He’s going to be the

death of me.

I’ve g2g. We’re all set.

❤️ U!

_(08:18)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. If you are imagining a baby Fenrir, yes. You would be correct.


	10. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud asks Aerith for a favor, and she makes her promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud admits something.

**_Cloud_ **

**Cloud:** I’ve been accepted

into SOLDIER.

Roche is jealous, but

excited for me.

I’m anxious.

What if something goes

wrong? I don’t have the best

record with mako.

_ (15:00) _

**Aerith:** Congratulations!

Why is Roche jealous?

Aren’t you both on track for it?

Zack speaks highly of you both.

_ (15:05) _

**Aerith:** If something goes wrong,

and you drift in the mako again,

I’ll guide you. I’ll keep you safe.

_ (15:06) _

**Cloud:** Roche isn’t 16 until

December.

_ (15:08) _

**Cloud:** Thank you Aerith.

You mean so much to me.

I know you’ll keep me safe.

_ (15:09) _

**Cloud:** Can you promise me

something?

_ (15:11) _

**Aerith:** Anything.

_ (15:12) _

**Cloud:** If something goes wrong.

Protect Andrea?

Please?

I don’t want him to hurt.

I love him too much.

_ (15:15) _

**Aerith:** 😱 😳 

Awwww! Cloud!

I’m so proud of you!

Mmhm! I promise!

I’ll keep Andi safe.

_ (15:18) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet things.


	11. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me!

**Patient Name: Cloud Strife**

**Age: 16**

**Birthdate: August 11, 1986**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 5’ 8”**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Laterality: Right-handed**

**Rank: Shinra Infantry - SOLDIER Recruit**

**Affliction: Bad Mako Reaction, Mako Poisoning**

**Status: Stable, Comatose**

**Family(?): Y; Grandmother - Marle, Sector 7 Undercity, Stargazer Heights Owner; Mother - Claudia Strife, Nibelheim, Seamstress**

**Emergency Contact(?): Y; Jules Rhodea, Sector 6 Undercity, Wall Market**

**Next of Kin Notified(?): Y; Jules Rhodea, Marle and/or Ms. Strife is to be notified on any development**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me?!  
> *hides*

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot intermission as a filler gap, and then as I began lightly planning, it was going to only be two chapters. However, now that I’ve begun writing this, it’s turning into a few more.


End file.
